I'm not leaving
by Snarling-Stilinski
Summary: (Sterek snippet resulting from bordem.) Stiles demands Derek leaves his room after an argument. Derek refuses to leave until they talk things through. Or in this case get busy.


"That's it, I'm leaving!" Stiles shouted loudly, pointing an extended index finger at Derek who stood so nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Stiles opened the door and marched himself through it, pulling it quickly behind him, slamming it shut. Derek snorted slightly shaking his head at the young boy. Seconds later the door knob slowly turned and Stiles' head appeared through it's opening. He looked sheepishly to Derek then entered the room, "I mean, uh. You're leaving." he embarrassedly tapped his own bedroom door. Derek snickered to himself, "Stiles, I'm not leaving." he removed his hands from his pockets, taking a step towards him. Stiles took a step forward as well, but it turned into more of a stomp, intended to be a threatening gesture. He moved his hands frantically as he spoke, making it hard for Derek to take him seriously. "What do you mean you're not leaving? Do you realize this my house, Derek?" "I do, and I'm not leaving. Look Stiles, you're upset, I know, but maybe if you'd like to sit down we can talk things through?" Derek motioned his hands towards the bed before making his way there and sitting down on it's edge. "I'm not sitting." "I'm not leaving 'till we talk." "Then it looks like you're sleeping on my floor, because I'm not speaking to you." Stiles crossed his arms and pouted to himself like a child, which Derek found to be slightly adorable. "Stiles." Derek sighed pressing the tips of his fingers onto his forehead. He sat there, unsure if what to say next. "Fine." Stiles huffed. "I suppose the sooner we talk the sooner you leave." he approached his bed and sat down next to Derek, who lowered the fingers on his head into his lap. Derek turned his head as he began to speak again, "look Sti-" his words were cut short, stolen by the soft pressure of Stiles' lips. Derek raised an eyebrow, "I- Stiles?" he breathed out, confused by what had just happened. "Sorry." Stiles breathed back. Glancing at Derek who looked back at him like he had just grown two heads. "Sorry for over-reacting, I was just... I was upse-" It was Derek's turn to steal the words this time. His lips were shoved onto Stiles', just like the previous kiss, although harder and slightly longer. Derek pulled his mouth away slowly looking into the boys eyes with a begging look, as if to ask permission to kiss him again. Stiles' creamy brown eyes halfway closed again and his lips partially parted, giving Derek the OK. Full force he came to the young mans lips, giving him a speeded peck before forcing his pale pink tongue inside of Stiles' partially opened mouth. Stiles' tongue jumped up to meet Derek's and they clashed together, sliding over one another as if in a match to test their strength. Stiles used his hands to lift his rear from the bed, sliding himself backwards to give them more space, softly biting down on Derek's lower lip, begging him to follow. Derek crawled after Stiles, bringing his body to be on top of him, forcing they younger mans back to decent towards the top of the bed. The young boy stopped himself from falling completely over by using his hands to hold himself up, stretching his neck upward to remain in contact with Derek's lips. Derek was kneeling above Stiles, looking down on him predatorily, a hungry look glazed in his eyes. A growl emitted his throat and he lowered himself to unzip the little red hoodie before helping it off of Stiles' body. Derek forced his lips onto Stiles' again, slightly softer this time. Grabbing the boys lips with his own, slightly pulling, then repeating. Stiles raised his hands, one at a time, easing his back flat onto the mattress. His raised hands brushed past Derek's hips then made their way to the brim of his shirt, tugging upward furiously. Stiles tossed the shirt onto the ground then helped Derek in removing his own. "We shouldn't be doing this, Derek." Stiles said choppily between kisses. His fingers rested on Derek's chest and although slightly hesitant, lowered to his abs, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and lingering a moment on every crevasse of the toned muscle. "You're right." Derek growled, but didn't slow the kissing any less, instead he lowered his torso, between Stiles' opened knees and shifted his kisses from the lips to the boys ears. "Seriously, this is wrong." Stiles whispered, trying more so to convince himself rather than Derek. He shut his eyes lightly and let his mouth fall open as Derek moved his heated lips slowly on Stiles' ear.

Teasingly nipping at the lobe he murmured, "seriously wrong for you to be enjoying it." Stiles felt Derek's lips curve into a smile. then felt the tip of the his nose slide across his own jaw line. Stiles was enjoying it. Too much. He shouldn't be enjoying it at all, he should be making Derek stop and go home. Derek brushed his lips against Stiles' neck, inhaling the scent slowly through his nose. Stiles trembled as his shaky fingers fumbled the button on Derek's jeans. At the same moment, as if they both had the same thought, like they could read each others minds, they leapt for the top of Stiles bed. Within a moments time they both had their pants off, then they raced to tug at the sheets and slid their bodies underneath them. They both breathed heavily. Derek had his body pressed against Stiles' in the spooning position, with his arms wrapped around him. Stiles raised a hand, resting it on top of Derek's. Both of their bodies were warm and moist from perspiration, and their heart rates were now beginning to slow. "Derek?" Stiles whispered, moving his index finger in small circles on Derek's hand. He inched slightly closer to Derek, although they were already pressed into each other, he wanted to be closer, "you don't have to sleep on the floor."


End file.
